Forces of Nature
by Lateral Thinker
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Two Amulets. Two Stories. Entwined by Forces of Nature.
1. Default Chapter

Forces Of Nature  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Ginny sat up with a jolt on her four- poster bed feeling feverish all over her body. She was nearly falling off her bed but caught herself up just in time, She was careful not to awaken her dorm mates because if they did wake up they would tell her to back to sleep and not to worry then they would just snigger and wink at each other behind her back.  
  
"Third time in a row," Ginny muttered to herself. She sat up straight and then started looking for her pendant near her bedside drawer. She had been given the pendant by a witch in Diagon Alley when she Ron Harry and Hermione had gone into a shop to get some second- hand books for herself and Ron. The witch looked quite elderly and had dark circles beneath her eyes. She had a kind face and dark eyes. Her wrinkled face was broken into a gentle smile when she saw Ginny enter the shop, talking softly and shyly to Hermione. When realised that she was being watched she turned her head towards a corner saw the old witch calling her to the table where she was sitting. She had told Ginny that she would find the pendant useful and it will help if she kept it with her all the time. Ginny was looking at the pendant with uncertain eyes. She had had enough experience with Riddle's diary and didn't want to be in more trouble by taking just a pendant by a complete stranger. The witch immediately realised what she was thinking and assured her that it would cause her no harm.  
  
Ginny wore a small smile when she looked back at the pendant again. She was glad that she had accepted the pendant and owed nothing to the witch. The pendant was in a beautiful and elegant oval shape. It was threaded to fine, long and black piece of the thread. The pendant was blood red in colour and whenever light shone on it one of its side would go bright gold in colour. She felt safe when she had the pendant with her and needed it tonight because then she wouldn't be able to back to sleep. She would wake up again feeling frightened of the nightmare she had had. Her nightmare of being all alone in the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle rising out of the diary with a basilisk by his side. But when she wore the pendant round her she started calming down and within few minutes her head was back on the pillow and she had fallen asleep without even bothering to pull the curtains back on. 


	2. A Great Meeting in the Great Hall

Author's Note: Chapter2 is quite short as well and I promise that chap 3 will be longer. I couldn't think of anyone else that's why I had to choose Terry Boot to date Ginny. Send some reviews please it would be great help. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Great Hall was getting packed as usual even though the Slytherin table seemed a bit empty. After Voldermort's defeat last year all his followers were showing up on the good side, which wasn't at all surprising. Ginny was just entering the great hall when a strong hand, which was then replaced on Ginny's waist from her arm, pulled her back. She met the blue eyes of the Ravenclaw Prefect Terry Boot. He was looking at Ginny and giving her a hopeful look. Ginny removed his hand from her waist and pulled back.  
  
She nodded and told him in an assuring and cold tone, " I am sorry Terry but I don't think we can date any longer. I have decided to move on."  
  
Terry looked quite shocked at Ginny's reply but then said, "I understand." Ginny stepped back as Terry walked out into the Great Hall looking disappointed.  
  
She knew what she had told Terry must have surprised him because a shy, calm and quite Ginny talking in a cold tone was not something someone saw everyday. She and Terry had been dating for just a few weeks before the end of her fifth year.  
  
"He probably wanted to date me because he thought I was a weak and shy girl and couldn't find no one better." Ginny thought to herself angrily.  
  
She walked into the great hall and spotted her two friends Natalie McDonald and Colin Creevey sitting together and waving and signaling her to join them showing that they had saved a spot for her. Ginny waved back and was just starting to join them when she saw some Slytherins hooting with laughter. She noticed Neville with his face flat on the floor and was just struggling himself up and looking back at the feet of the Slytherin who had blocked his way and tripped him up.  
  
" Pardon me. Didn't notice you Longbottom." aid the snotty voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
The way he his sneering face and mocking gray eyes insulted and embarrassed Neville made her blood boil.  
  
" The son of a bitch. What does he think of himself? He doesn't know to show an inch of respect to anyone. Well I'll teach him to mess around with my friends." Ginny thought to herself.  
  
She walked up to the Slytherins, as she had to pass their table to reach hers. As she approached Malfoy she heart him laugh and say  
  
" What a nerd! Did you see his face? He looked as if he was ready to cry!"  
  
Before Ginny could control her temper she furiously with all her might kicked the leg of the chair that Malfoy was sitting on. Malfoy lost his balance and fell on the floor with a crash hitting his head.  
  
"Pardon me. Didn't notice you Malfoy." Ginny imitated Malfoy's voice and sneer as she steeped over his crumpled body.  
  
The Slytherins watched her in disbelief and utter shock. Goyle's mouth was hanging open as Ginny sat down beside her friends on the Gryffindor table. Malfoy had managed to get up and was looking at her in anger and shock. Ginny was ignoring and was paying no attention to the nasty looks the Slytherins were giving her. Not only the Slytherins but the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and the Gryffindor were watching her in awe as she lazily spread some marmalade on her toast. Ron, Harry and all the other Gryffindors who hated Malfoy were watching her admirably.  
  
Natalie was also watching her in shock when she snapped back into reality and whispered into Ginny's ear, " Gin, what was that all about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: - Well that was the end of chapter2. In chap3 there's another confrontation with Malfoy and a surprise for all the readers and students of Hogwarts. 


	3. A surprise

Author's Note: - Thanks for all the reviews. And I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
The story of Ginny embarrassing Malfoy in front of the entire school was spreading like wildfire. The students who loathed Malfoy gave Ginny thumbs up when she passed them through the corridors whereas the Slytherins would just crack their knuckles and give her threatening looks, which she chose to ignore.  
  
Ginny was still quite nervous of what Malfoy might do in her next meeting with him. She was getting confused in her own thoughts when a large crowd of students gathering around the notice board distracted her. She started walking towards the huge mass of people when she noticed Natalie making her way out with Colin and one of her Ravenclaw friends, Sydney. Their faces wore the most excited expressions that she had never seen before.  
  
Natalie was prancing up and down the corridor like a ferret as Ginny went up to them and asked, "What's up? Why is there such a huge crowd by the notice board? Anything special?"  
  
"Special?! Gin, the Weird Sisters are in concert!" replied Sydney.  
  
"Yup," Colin added.  
  
" They holding the concert in Hogsmeade." but before he could finish Natalie cut him off.  
  
" And luckily the concert is held up the same day as our next, next Hogsmeade visit which is a few days before Halloween. Dumbledore might tell us more about it during dinner. Isn't it exciting?"  
  
" Yeah. I guess so" Ginny replied in a bored and gloomy tone.  
  
" Ginny you can't just say that. I thought you were crazy about the Weird Sisters" Sydney said as if Ginny has lost her mind.  
  
" Yes. I still am crazy about them. But I'll have to ask for some more money from my family because I didn't bring much with me this year." Ginny said feeling even more depressed. Her friends knew that her family had some financial problems.  
  
But there was still some hope, she could get some money to spend in Hogsmeade for Halloween and her elder brothers Fred and George who now owned a joke shop could also help her.  
  
" Oh Gin, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'm sure something will come up that will make things a lot easier for you." Colin said assuring her placing a comforting arm around her shoulders and giving her a small hug.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry about it Weasley. I'm sure Creevey will think of something to oblige you." A voice full of sarcasm came up behind Ginny that made all the four jump and turn around and face the sneering Draco Malfoy. He was accompanied with his goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. All the three Slytherins had the familiar evil grins spreading across their faces.  
  
" Poor little weasel, too weak and helpless to do anything herself. She needs others to support her."  
  
" Oh just sod off Malfoy!" Natalie shot back at him with hatred and venom in her voice.  
  
" Who asked you to open your filthy mouth? No one asked you to interrupt while I am talking to someone else" Malfoy said giving her a dangerous glare that shut her up. Natalie looked quite hurt.  
  
Ginny was getting angry all over again she didn't notice how quiet the entire corridor had gone. Everyone's eyes were now on Ginny to see her reaction. Everyone knew that Ginny got upset very quickly when anyone mentioned about her family problems but were still unsure of what Ginny might do or say.  
  
Ginny was trying her best to control her temper and replied back furiously, "Malfoy why don't you just get lost. Because no one asked you to open YOUR FILTHY mouth and pass FILTHY comments."  
  
Malfoy looked quite outraged and was just about to say something but closed his mouth again because he spotted Professor McGonagall step into the corridor.  
  
" What's going on in here? Why aren't you all in your classes? The bell just went a few minutes ago!" She asked in a strict voice with her eyes darting over students especially near Draco and Ginny.  
  
" Weasley had just put beautiful show on and was trying to entertain everyone Professor." Malfoy said in a snotty voice giving Ginny a mocking look as he pushed past her and Sydney disappearing around the corner. Crabbe and Goyle hurried after him. All the students were also going into their classroom a bit disappointed with Professor McGonagall arrival.  
  
" Is everything alright Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked in a concerned voice when she saw Natalie's hurt expression.  
  
All Ginny could do was just nod because she didn't want any teachers or relatives getting involved. She wanted to sort her problem against Malfoy all by herself. Professor McGonagall didn't think that she could ask any more so she said in a stern voice, " Well then you'd better hurry to your next class. You are already y ten minutes late."  
  
Natalie confirmed the others that she was all right as soon as the Professor had left them all by themselves. They then starting heading towards their Charms classroom soon forgetting about Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Author's note: - Well I hope you liked it. And thanks once again for the reviews. This is a small message for Amanda and other readers - Thanks for your review and the pendant doesn't have much importance in this story. 


	4. A bit of another surprise

Author's Note: - Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for sooo long. Here's chapter 4.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ginny and her friends had forgotten all about Malfoy until they met him in the corridor. Ginny was telling her friends about getting extra cash from her brothers Fred and George. Their joke shop was in Hogsmeade itself and knew about the concert. As she was always wild about The Weird Sisters they send her some money as an early Halloween present. She had now stopped moaning and was eagerly telling them how she would spend the money if had extra cash left, when Sydney nudged Ginny and nodded her head towards a group of Slytherins along with Malfoy.  
  
As they reached nearer the four of them heard Pansy Parkinson screech loudly,  
  
" Oh Draccy, did you hear Dumbledore make the announcement about the free entry to the concert."  
  
Malfoy who looked annoyed by pansy's loud squealing was about to tell her to shove off but when he saw Ginny and her friends eyeing him an evil grin spread across his face.  
  
" Well I personally think that he has some sympathy and pity for some selective students. So decides to let them go free. Ain't that right Weasley? After all your family already has a poor background and the money that your father earns at the ministry is what my father used to give to some old house elves. Your family isn't even capable of."  
  
Sydney was trying to keep Ginny calm, but her efforts were in vain when Ginny shrugged her off and walked over to Malfoy. Ginny saw Malfoy give her a disgusting look as if she was a tramp. She pushed the other Slytherins aside, reached Malfoy and punched him across his face with all her might. Malfoy who was to slow to block her aim started bleeding from his lip and gave her a smirk. The Slytherins who were worried about Malfoy started giving the same look.  
  
The joyful and pleased looks on the Slytherins were confusing Ginny. She turned around to face her friends but a very angry Professor McGonagall blocked her way. As usual her lips started to go down to a very thin line.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I never expected this out of you. You are one of the students who would never act in such a way. Attacking a student is really past your limit. I shall take fifty points from Gryffindor."  
  
The Slytherins snickered behind Ginny and her friends gave her a 'what would we do' look. Ginny who was distracted turned back to Professor McGonagall who hadn't finished talking.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy I think you should go to Madam Pomprey in the Infirmary to check if you haven't done yourself to much damage. I shall expect you to meet me in my office with Miss Weasley after lunch. I shall explain everything to both of you there."  
  
This piece of information surprised Ginny. She looked at Malfoy just to see that he wore the same expression that was on her face a minute ago.  
  
She was ready to leave the corridor with her friends when she heard Malfoy shout out, " What comes round goes round Weasley"  
  
Ginny walked out and tried to forget about Malfoy but for some reason his words were still there in her head.  
  
" What comes round goes round Weasley.."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: - Well that was the end of chap 4 .I hope you liked and please write reviews. Thanx a lot. 


	5. In McGonagall's Office

Authors note: - I have been having some kind of user block for a couple of days and I am really very sorry for the delay  
  
  
  
Chapter 5. In McGonagall's Office  
  
Ginny was helplessly dragging her feet to Professor McGonagall's office. She turned around the corner and sighed in relief. Malfoy wasn't here yet. She reached over to the door and was about to knock when she heard someone walking very quickly. It was Malfoy; he seemed to have run at a very fast speed because he was panting very badly.  
  
"What's the rush for?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Well you can't expect someone to come from one end of the Slytherin dungeons to the first floor of the north tower in a flash, it takes sometime." Malfoy replied looking a bit frustrated.  
  
Suddenly they were both quiet and were waiting for Professor McGonagall to come. Draco was wondering how long he was going to wait here when the office door swung open and Professor McGonagall came in view. She looked down at them through her spectacles wearing a stern expression. She motioned them to come and sit down across her desk.  
  
" First of all I would like to tell you especially Miss Weasley that you have received a detention and..."  
  
Ginny who was looking quite panicky because she thought she would miss her two Hogsmeade trips, she now gave an expression of relief and her attention back to Professor McGonagall who was still talking. " Mr. Malfoy I expect that you will accompany Miss Weasley to her detention as well."  
  
Draco who had no idea why he had been called gave a start and cut her in, " What for? "  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I don't expect you interrupt me the next time. If you have a question you will wait and ask. As for the question you asked, I think verbally abusing someone's family was also not a very decent thing. Just because I was not visible doesn't mean I don't have a good hearing."  
  
Malfoy sat there just gaping at her open - mouthed. He couldn't believe his ears. He had to spend one entire week, nearly 2 hours all by himself with a Weasley.  
  
" I think that's all I have to tell you. You will receive an owl from me at the end of the day from the first Hogsmeade trip. You will then know who you are spending your detention with. Well I think that's all of importance. You two may leave now."  
  
Ginny and Draco rose out of the two chairs and left the office. Draco shut the door behind him and Ginny and turned to face her she had already left. A typical Slytherin smirk appeared across his face. He felt that his next week with Ginny Weasley might not be so bad after all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Gray eyes. a shade of gray that reminded you of a thunderstruck storm. His sharp eyes caught your attention the most. You could drown yourself in them. Silvery blonde hair so soft and silky.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny shook her head and tried to get her focus on her Charms homework. She was imagining Draco's face with a really hard look and a second later it broke into the most sexiest smile she had ever seen or rather imagined.  
  
  
  
Hey she had just called Malfoy by his first name and she imagined him giving her a sexy smile. She would have been daydreaming the entire evening if Natalie hadn't come and snapped her fingers in front of Ginny's face.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gin. What's up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just completing my charms homework. Hey I saw you with that Derek guy the other day. Which year is he in? Which house? Tell me..  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Everyone in the room was enjoying themselves. The girls were reading Teen Witch magazines and giggling. The boys were talking about bullying younger students and not getting into trouble. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were two of those people in the discussion. Only one person seemed to stay out of this loud noisy area. Draco Malfoy. After being into Mcgonagall's office he couldn't take his mind off things.  
  
" Things. no not things a person in fact." He thought.  
  
He laid back and closed his eyes. The outline of a persons face came in view and then all the detail started filling in all by itself. That long great strawberry blonde kind of hair colour, the smooth, clear and creamy complexion and finally those round, large dark chocolate brown eyes. It took his breath away. His mind wandered back to the imaginary features, her innocent expression made his heart give an evil lurch.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and thought carefully, he was going to have a moment of his lifetime with the youngest Weasley. Only a moment..  
  
Authors note: - Hey sorry for the delay!! I just wanted to put the picture of Tom Felton up there cause I think he's rather cute. ;) Thanks for all your reviews they are really great. And please give reviews for this chapter as well. Next chappy will be coming up soon. 


	6. The Broomsticks

Author's note: - Really sorry for the delay. I might me starting on a new story soon so keep looking up my profile. And I have a request for you. I wanted to. naah I tell you at the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapter 7 Quidditch!  
  
Ginny was actually quite pleased with the detention she got because it was connected with her favourite sport Quidditch but was not very happy about who she had to do it with. "Prat, idiot, imbecile, what does think of himself..", Ginny couldn't stop muttering as she got herself dressed up in her too tight black jeans which were once too large for her. She put an emerald green jumper on then slipped her feet into her trainers and started heading outside the common room to go to the quidditch pitch.  
  
Draco had gone outside bit early hoping to have a moment alone with the Weasley but was disappointed because she hadn't turned up yet. He looked back at the entrance of the castle and saw a small figure come from the castle doors.  
  
Hmm. Green suits her. A nice combination I should say, red with green and black.  
  
As Ginny approached her closer he started observing her a lot more closely. From those slender athletic legs to those perfect curves just in the right places and her ideal waist, not too thin and skinny not too much fat. Just the right type. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail clearing her face and making it look sort of elegant.  
  
Didn't that Boot guy from Ravenclaw know what a splendour he had with him?  
  
Ginny reached the pitch and started walking towards Malfoy as slowly as possible.  
  
He's staring at me. I wonder why. Is my hair all right? Have I worn the right type of clothes for this type of work? He's wearing the correct clothes. A grey Reebok jumper and blue faded jeans are perfect for him and he has one nice built. Broad shoulders which then came down to a thin waist. A sort of 'V' I'd guess. I better put my attention somewhere else I don't to want to let him see that I was staring at him.  
  
Ginny came to halt and stopped a distance away from Malfoy. She didn't have to wait long alone with Malfoy. In a few minutes Madam Hooch along with Professor McGonagall were coming towards them with a large black case, which was floating in, mid-air. Both Ginny and Malfoy started walking towards them to shorten the distance and also start or rather finish their detention as soon as possible. Madam Hooch reached them first and looked at them in a disapproving way.  
  
" This is a bit surprising Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy. Both of you!!! Both the members of the Quidditch teams!!! Well I am glad its you two because if it were somebody who cant handle brooms they'd be having a tough time."  
  
"What you mean people like Longbottom." Malfoy sniggered.  
  
Ginny started to feel annoyed with him again.  
  
Why does he always find someone else or the other to make fun of? He doesn't know how it hurts. I guess he'll only realise it when someone with good enough guts does the same thing to him.  
  
"Why would they be having tough time though?" asked Malfoy curiously.  
  
"I was just about to answer that Mr. Malfoy. You see most of the students have now been getting their own brooms including the first years and this has caused a problem. The brooms that have not been used for so many years are getting a bit and will be ruined in no time. You and Miss Weasley are very good and capable flyers. So I want you to test out all these brooms in this case and see which ones are worth keeping. If some of them are slow try and put some speed into them. Do be careful of some other ones they try to jerk some riders of or goes in the opposite direction the rider wants them to." Professor McGonagall stated clearly.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Get started. The professor and me shall leave both of you two it," said Madam Hooch.  
  
Ginny understood what she had to do and reached for the first broom she could in the case but was pushed away roughly by Malfoy who started whistling quite arrogantly and looked for a broom to practice on. Ginny didn't want to get into any trouble so went against her will to punch Malfoy in the face. She waited until he had finished and had kicked off and then began to look for a broom. She found a really old Comet - sixty and decided to try out this one. She found an empty space to kick off away from malfoy who was showing off his stunts near the quidditch posts and clambered over the broom, which was near the Forbidden forest.  
  
"What is that Weasley doing? Why so near the forbidden forest?" said Malfoy. "Well. why should I bother?"  
  
Ginny made sure that she would keep a far distance within herself and Malfoy. Suddenly she felt the broom jerk violently.  
  
"Damn! This is one those brooms madam hooch was talking about."  
  
She gripped the broom harder and tried to steer it away form the forbidden forest. The Whomping Willow was just a few miles behind. She was trying her best to stay calm but it didn't help. The wind was getting stronger and if Ginny wasn't quick enough she would hit the Whomping Willow and this would definitely be one of her last ride on a broomstick.  
  
Ginny was lucky. She just got back in gear and was just going to get away from the forest.  
  
WHAM!!!!!  
  
She felt her arm break. One of the branches had hit her and she knew she was going to fall off the broom. She looked around for Malfoy but he wasn't there. Her arm slipped and she knew she would hit the ground in no time. She felt the ground coming closer.  
  
Authors note:- well what do you think? And oh my request was also to let me know how to get a picture on my profile. Well chappy 7 will be coming up quickly. don't just read this story and leave plzzz leave your reviews!! 


	7. Lots of thinking!

Author's Note: - It been a really long time since I came back. So enjoy!!!! By the way everything written in Italics is Draco's conscience.  
  
"Everything's looking so dim and dull and on top of that arms aching. Everything's started to black."  
  
Ginny felt a strong, lean pair of arms lift her. She tried to move in closer for some warmth. She wanted to see who it was but blacked out to soon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Ginny!! Are you alright?"  
  
"Get off Ron!!! I am fine"  
  
Ginny was to stay in the hospital for the rest of the day and came back in her Common Room late evening and Ron was the last person she wanted to see along with Harry and Hermione.  
  
" Ron!!! Will you quit chewing my brains? Just leave me alone yeah. I've got a massive headache already"  
  
Ginny started making her way towards the girls dormitory but was pretty sure that Ron would send Hermione after her to baby-sit for the rest night. So she turned around and started walking out of the Common Room to the library.  
  
" Uh.. Gin, where are you going now?"  
  
"To hell!!" Ginny shouted back.  
  
Draco in the meanwhile was sitting in the common room lying back on an armchair, facing the fire all by himself.  
  
"Why did I have to do that?" he thought to himself  
  
*Because you didn't want to get in anymore trouble now did you.  
  
" I wouldn't have got in trouble for that. I could just say that I was far away and later on spotted the Weasley and brought her in the Infirmary. I don't have to say that I caught her while I was flying and carried her all the way to Madam Pomfrey. No that'll just be too much."  
  
Fine. Maybe you would get into trouble but when Ginny and her friends find out you know what's gonna happen. After the way shes been treating you in front of everyone why do you care? Don't tell me you've started liking her?  
  
Suddenly Draco sat upright. A weird expression took over his face - a mix of confusion and a bit of evil. He needed to take a walk outside just to clear his mind off the day's happenings.  
  
He wrapped his cloak around himself and started to make his way out of the common room to the Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
Ginny was cruising along the bookshelf to find something that would help her science homework. She found her book and started making her way towards Madam Pince's desk. That was when Madam Pomfrey came in and spotted Ginny.  
  
" Oh! Hello Ginny. What are you doing here didn't I ask you to stay in your Common for the rest of evening"  
  
" Yes you did but I needed a book. It was really important. But what are you doing here aren't there any patients in the hospital wing?"  
  
" Just one. He wanted to return his book, so I told him I'd do it for him. Oh here you go Madam Pince."  
  
Madam Pomfrey bid them goodnight and started making her way out when Ginny suddenly remembered something and rushed after giving an apologetic look at Madam Pince creating loud footsteps while she ran.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey I needed to ask you something!! Who bought me into the hospital wing because I don't remember much."  
  
" You were bought in by Mr.Malfoy he knocked on my office explaining the situation. When I came into the wing you were on one of beds. I suppose he had to carry you all the way from the school grounds. I think you should thank him. But before that be on your way back to the Common Room, it's getting a bit late."  
  
" Yes, I will. Thank you."  
  
Ginny started thinking about what Madam Pomfrey told her. She started feeling guilty about how she treated Malfoy and instead he practically saved her life.  
  
But why should I feel guilty he called my family names.  
  
"And saved my life"  
  
He's a Malfoy you're a Weasley. You're literally supposed to be mortal enemies!!!  
  
" I should thank him. I will. And if he throws insults at me and my family again then too bad, he's gonna have a bleeding nose this time."  
  
Ginny was so into her own thoughts she never even realised where she was heading. She nearly collided with the Fat Lady's painting. She walked inside the Common Room, which was now thankfully empty and went into her dormitory to have a peaceful sleep.  
  
Draco walked into the Main Hall and realised that it was too late for anyone to be outside his or her house. He started pacing towards the other end of the hall when he heard someone's footsteps.  
  
" Oh great!! I just wanted my mind off her but she couldn't stop appearing everyway I go." Draco said as he watched Ginny walk to her Common Room  
  
He became curious the moment he got to see her expression. She was thinking very hard about something. But what it was he didn't have a chance to know. Draco kept staring till she was out of sight and fortunately reached his dormitory without further interruptions. He was going to have a real tough time going to sleep.  
  
Author's Note: - I don't know what you're thinking right now so why don't tell by writing me a review of this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. 


	8. Return favour

**Author's Note:** - Here's chapter 8 so enjoy!!!!!!

Ginny and Draco both didn't know whether they should enter the Great Hall the next morning.

**Ginny's POV**

Draco Malfoy!!!!! Draco Malfoy!!!! He saved me!!! A Slytherin helped a Gryffindor!!! A Malfoy saved a Weasley!!!

Maybe I am just exaggerating. So what if he carried me all the way to the hospital wings maybe he didn't want to get any blame on himself. Should I seriously thank him? Wouldn't that make everyone staggered? Especially Ron!! Maybe I should talk to him today during the detention. Yeah that will help me get over my guilt and I won't have any more attention from everyone.

**Draco's POV**

What if she comes up to me on our table and says thanks? Damn she has to anyways to get to hers. But will she? Looking at the way I said things about her and her personal life I doubt it. O God Weasley what have you got me into? You're even worse than your brother!

Ginny and Draco had settled themselves into the Hall and began breakfast when as usual the owls began to pour in and drop letters on top of people's cereals. Ginny had no surprise when one landed in front of her. She knew this was going to happen for 5 more days. She opened the parchment and saw Professor McGonagall's short and cursive writing.

_Ginny,_

_You shall be going to Professor Snape's class today after all your lessons as he mentioned to me some work that you and Mr.Malfoy might be able to do for him._

_Professor McGonagall_

Ginny folded the parchment and put it back on the table. She quickly took a glance at Draco who had already finished reading and seemed to be concentrating on his breakfast.

The whole day seemed a drag to both Ginny and Draco while she was keeping her efforts of not dozing off in Mr.Flitwicks class, Draco was trying to amuse himself by trying to pick on Neville during Potions.

After what seemed hours and hours, Ginny dreaded to hit Malfoy every second when she was heading towards the dungeons. Professor Snape. Great, he's Slytherin head, he favours Malfoy and he hates my brother, Harry and Hermione. Somehow this detention isn't going to be nice but at least it's going to be better than the last one.

Ginny stepped into the classroom and looked inside to find Draco busy clearing up his potion ingredients that he had. His robe was taken off and placed on the stool on which was his bag. Draco didn't realise Ginny had come in so he didn't look up when she entered the classroom and sat down on one of the stools at the other side of the classroom to where he was working. She noticed that one of the reasons Professor Snape favoured Draco could be because she could see that he enjoyed potions.

He had his sleeves rolled up, so that the potion wouldn't get on his shirt, he seemed to be tired because Draco slowly closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Suddenly he opened his eyes and turned around to see Ginny staring at him and suddenly flinched when he looked at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing coming in slyly and gaping at me like that?!"

Ginny who had lost concentration completely found her tongue and replied back.

"I didn't come in slyly, you were too busy daydreaming and I wasn't gaping at you I was just waiting for Professor Snape to turn up"

"Well then Miss Weasley I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

Professor Snape entered the classroom just in time to stop another argument rising up.

"Tell me Miss Weasley have you too been as badly influenced by your brother and his nosey friends to make go two steps ahead of them and physically attack on of my house students.

'Oh great!' Ginny thought to herself. 'Here comes another lecture about my brothers, what rebels we are and how we are a bad influence to the school and how we should be expelled'

"Such behaviour from you students is a bad influence to the school I would expel students who would ever try to take such actions. But the matter wasn't in my hands unfortunately; therefore I can only give in a harsh punishment. Both of you will be given different tasks. Miss Weasley you will have to go into my store cupboard and remove the ingredients that I will tell you to. Some of them are harmful so you better be cautious as I will not accept any carelessness. Once you have you shall put them in the beakers that are empty in the cupboard above the shelves by my desk."

He then turned to Malfoy and told him "Mr.Malfoy if you want you may supervise or just re-check what Miss Weasley as I am not sure of how capable she is of doing this right."

Ginny just stared at Professor Snape not believing how wretched he could get. I have to handle all the potions, make sure that they are kept properly and he lets Malfoy just supervise!!! Well I'll do exactly what I want after he's left I do not need any supervision from anyone.

Malfoy just smirked at Ginny as the Professor Snape passed him out of the classroom.

"C'mon Weasley get to work"

Ginny couldn't do much but scowl. She stood up and walked up to the shelves to remove the jars that were empty. She quickly scanned the names on them and went inside the store cupboard to get the ingredients out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had almost finished all of the jars and was busy pouring out a potion into one the jars when suddenly Malfoy started whistling loudly.

"Malfoy will you cut it out!"

"No."

He started whistling even more loudly and started striding across the room towards her.

"You better be quick with that Weasley, I don't want to waste any more of my precious time around you."

Ginny smirked and decided to take her own sweet time because she knew that the longer she took the longer the detention. After seeing her expression and watching her pouring the potion in little by little, Draco started to get frustrated and tried to snatch the bottle out of her hand.

"O just give it here Weasley!"

Not knowing Malfoy was about to do that Ginny accidentally let slip out of her hand and more than half of the potion went over his hands causing him to hiss in pain.

Ginny eyes went wide and she quickly looked at the jar which was labelled

"Fernium." Ginny read it out aloud

"What!" Draco asked her with a painful look

Ginny looked down at his hand which was starting to crack up his skin and at the very moment she could see the blood coming out of his palm. For the first time Ginny could see a tense expression on Malfoy's face.

"Come on; let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. She'll fix this up."

**Authours Note:- Yes I know its been quite a while I have Chap 9 coming into my head which will be longer and probably show Ginny and Draco becoming good friends so till then.. . . Keep Reviewing!**


	9. Malfoy's way of saying thanks

Chapter 9

"Mr. Malfoy, this burn is quite bad but you don't have to stay in for the night. Just be careful that any liquid does not go on this palm."

Madam Pomfrey had no patients so she was able to get to Malfoy immediately. She had just finished applying some liquid on Malfoy's palm and had gone back to her office to get her wand, so that she could put a spell on his palm. Ginny and Draco were in complete silence trying to look anywhere but directly at one another.

"Thanks" Ginny said finally breaking the silence between the two of them. "Madam Pomfrey told me that you bought me in here when I was unconscious yesterday. I'm grateful for that but not for what you've done."

Draco just looked at Ginny with a blank expression on his face and turned his head the other away ending her statement and bringing back the silence. Madam Pomfrey returned from her office and put a charm on Draco's palm to keep it dry and stop his skin from cracking again.

On their way back to the classroom, Ginny kept thinking to herself,

"What a prat! I tell him thanks for he does and doesn't have the courtesy to do the same. He's an ass and a Malfoy. I actually shouldn't be expecting anything from him to begin with."

Ginny shrugged herself and entered the classroom, beginning to clear up the Fernium and the rest of potions. She was surprised when Malfoy began helping her clear up the rest of the potions.

It was 8 o'clock by the time all the potions had been stacked up into their right places. Professor Snape wasn't supposed to be back for another half an hour.

Ginny began washing her hands under the tap and was too preoccupied to realise that Draco was standing close behind her. Too close.

Ginny turned around and jumped to see a pair of grey eyes peering into hers. Draco was about a feet taller than her and Ginny helplessly couldn't look anywhere but straight at his lips. Draco had caught her staring and saw her blush to colour of her hair. He took an opportunity to lean in.

"What the heck is he doing? What the heck am I doing letting him do this? This is wrong!"

Ginny could smell a musky scent coming from his body; he was hardly a breath away from her. Ginny closed her eyes, she knew her mind was going berserk and her will was confusing her but she also knew that she was a lot stronger and could hold back.

"Malfoy! What the…"

The rest of her words were cut off as Draco crushed his lips on top of hers. Her lips were soft and sweet and Draco was surprisingly enjoying every moment of it. Ginny was too shocked to react and realise what was happening. All she knew was that Draco Malfoys firm lips and kisses were driving her mad and trembled when he bit her bottom lip. This was different to how she kissed Terry. This was more passionate and had a mix of unexplainable emotions flowing through her.

When Draco began moving his tongue into her mouth, teasing her to part her lips, Ginny had to cling onto him as her legs were giving her away. She closed her eyes wishing this could go on forever.

Draco could see exactly what was going through her mind and chose that moment to pull away. Ginny opened her eyes slowly to see Draco giving her a calculating look that made her feel very uncomfortable.

Draco gave her a half smirk and smile and said, "That's my way of saying thanks for helping me out" he then lightly pushed her away and headed towards the classroom exit.

"By the way, I am pretty sure that we are allowed to leave if our works done, unless your just waiting around for Professor Snape to return and give you some more."

Draco walked out of the room leaving behind a very stunned Ginny. He began smiling devilishly and thinking to himself.

'Phase 1 accomplished. Let's plan out Phase 2 Draco'

As Draco Malfoy began walking down the corridor, pleased with himself he hadn't realised that a mysterious power around Ginny Weasley's neck was going to turn both their lives upside down.

Authors note: I know I know after a very long time. But lets see if I get more reviews I just might add another chapter


	10. A Rough night and a Slytherin Victory

Chapter 10

Ginny refused to fall asleep that night either, not because of Tom Riddle but because of her close encounter with Malfoy. Who could have possibly ever thought that things could lead this way? Even her amulet couldn't help her, even though she wore it around her neck all the time as a personal sense of security

"God can't I sleep in peace at all!"

She fumbled with the clasp of her pendant and pulled it off, trying to fall asleep again making a promise to herself that the next day she would wear it again

Slytherin 7th Year Dormitory

Draco twisted and turned in his four poster bed trying to get some sleep but every time a certain Weasley just seemed to pop into his head. He needed some definite sleep tonight for the match the next day - Gryffindor versus Slytherin. He would be against the Potter and Weasley and another Weasley, one that never left him in peace.

He turned to face his chest of drawers and pulled out a cloth bag with a silver thread which kept the open neck of the cloth closed.

Flashback

_Oh God! The old hag's here again._ The twelve year old boy thought to himself

_I wonder what's this year another one of the useless ancient artefacts of our family?_

He walked over to his ageing grandmother, somehow she reminded him of his headmaster at his school, even though she looked old, she was brisk and carried that energetic aura around her. She was eyeing him as though inspecting him for some reason. She looked at the boy straight in the eye and told him,

"I know what you must be thinking that old hag's back again, well don't worry. I just felt that my grandson deserved something better than an ancient artefact this year."

The boy gulped at his grandmothers words, she wasn't being herself. She handed to him a dark blue velvet pouch with a silver thread, which tied it up. Draco felt disappointed.

_That's it? A small bag with an even smaller thing inside it?_

Pretending to be enthusiastic he untied the bag and turned it upside down to drop the content in his palm. It was a long, fine chain made out of silver with a striking green stone at the end. He looked up at his grandmother and asked her?

"Is it an emerald?"

She smiled and replied, "Oh no dear, it's much more than that" She got up and kissed the boy on his forehead, as she left the chamber she told him, "When the time comes you will soon find out how valuable it is. As for now I would take a closer look at that if I were you." she said and closed the door behind her.

The boy looked back at the stone to see a silver streak pass through the stone whenever light reflected on it.

End of Flashback

Draco looked at the stone one again and he couldn't help it, however nagging his grandmother was she had given him something he had really appreciated. He desperately pulled the amulet over his head and fell back to sleep hoping he could save some strength he needed for the match the next day.

The next day

"And there you have the Gryffindor team already 20 points ahead of Slytherin after the two goals made by Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey.! Those two can pair up and really show some great tactics for the opposite team to follow and speaking of the opposite team, I have just seen a green blur, carrying the Quaffle, going past the two red beaters, looks like Kelson to me and launches the Quaffle towards the goalpost and the Gryffindor Keeper, Ron Weasley who dives just in time to save!"

Jennifer Hooch, the first female commentator in Hogwarts had sharp eyes and could give good descriptions of the game, she was said to be a good beater and was a close relative of Madam Hooch but strictly believed in keeping her feet to the ground. Her enthusiasm and good knowledge of Quidditch made her capable of giving good commentary but there were a few drawbacks.

"Creevey just ducked to dodge the bludger knocked towards him by the Slytherin beater and saved himself, and as we're speaking of Creevey, I would very much like to ask him on a date. HEY CREEVEY HOW ABOUT A DATE ON FRIDAY NIGHT IN THE LIBRABY!" she smiled happily as she received thumbs up from Colin.

"Oh dear! And I used to think Lee was worse" Professor McGonagall said shaking her head slowly.

Up in the air Draco was thinking to himself that this was his life's most pathetic game, Gryffindor is 20 points ahead, his best beater missed Creevey and Creevey was asked out by a good looking girl in front of the whole school, he had to take some action and do it his own way.

He turned his broom towards Ginny and headed straight for her, blocking her from Colin and pushing the Quaffle towards his team's chaser. He quickly scanned for Potter who still seemed to be searching for the Snitch, so good that bought him some time.

Once the Slytherin chaser had scored Colin had possession of the Quafflle and leaned straight on broom giving him a lot of speed to cover the distance to the opposite hoops in less time, just as he threw the Quaffle towards the far right hoop, Malfoy came out of nowhere and blocked the quaffle which bounced off his elbow to the his chaser below him. Draco had earlier seen Colin's intentions and raced after him. He dived below Colin, just so that he could pull his broom towards the sky and take off straight up blocking Colin's aim.

"And that's another smart move from the Slytherin seeker, it seems he's looking out for the snitch as well as helping his team-mates…."

Ginny had been watching Draco ever since he had blocked her for the first time. He was using his head but she still hated seeing him get away with it, after all technically he hadn't done anything wrong, he just happened to be there knocking Quaffles to his team-mates. Ginny was determined to stop him if he decided to get to another Quaffle. It was irony as just when the thought crossed her mind she saw Draco speeding towards her direction at the goalpost, diagonally in front of her. As had the advantage as she was ahead of him and turned her broom horizontal to the goalpost and headed towards Malfoy to cut him off his path which would slow him down. She raced ahead and was only a few metres away from him when she heard,

"GINNY! What are you doing!"

Ginny turned to look to her side and saw a furious but startled Harry, she was extremely confused, she replied by saying, "Harry? What happened?"

"Why don't you turn around and look for yourself?"

As soon as she had done that she realised what a big mistake she had done. Malfoy hadn't gone to block someone or reach the Quaffle, he was going to catch the Snitch and she had just got in Harry's way blocking him from the Snitch itself. It was for the first time she had seen Malfoy smile so happily because he had raised the golden Snitch above his head, which was tightly clasped in his hand.

"And the Slytherins have won the match ….."

Ginny felt miserable when her feet reached the ground. She had made the situation much worse for herself. Now everyone on her team was going to blame her for getting in the way and the Slytherins were going to thank her for giving them a memorable victory. She walked into the changing rooms hoping to get changed quickly and get away but came face to face with Ron instead.

"Ginny! What just happened back there?" He grabbed her arm and asked her furiously "You just gave away our game! Were you out of your mind or is there something between you and Malfoy that I don't know about and you're just doing him a favour"

Ginny blinked and stared at her brother disbelievingly. "Ron you're the world's biggest prat and moron I have ever known. What even makes you think that something is going on? I was trying to stop him but I didn't see Harry at all, besides your no one to have a go at me like that, if it is its Harry. First coz he's captain and you are not and second I blocked him and not you and why don't you just go away and leave me alone!"

"I don't care whether or not you saw Harry." Ron's ears were going red, "You just stay away from the rest of the team before they say something to you that you won't like."

"Like you haven't done that already"

"Ginny, I am your elder brother and it's about time you start treating me like one"

"Well you never really gave me a chance did you?"

"Uh… Guys?"

"If you don't stop this attitude of yours I am gonna have to write to mom"

"Awww why Ron haven't you got a better method to cope with me?"

"Guys!"

"No, because whenever I try to say something to you it backfires, I am getting really tired of you now!"

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"GUYS!"

Both Ron and Ginny looked up to see Harry who had ended the conversation successfully with a lot of effort. "I am afraid you two are going to have to do this some other time. Right now both teams have to go to see Madam Hooch for some notices about today's game."

At that line Ron threw Ginny an annoying look and walked out with Harry following him, both of whom didn't look back. On the pitch both teams faced each and Ginny made sure she was a good distance away from Malfoy and faced down.

"Ahem! I am glad that Slytherin has won the game after a long time but the tactics I have seen today are cheap, indirectly cheating and even unusual to some extent. All of you know what I am talking about and get to get my point clear I am going to be very specific. Mr Malfoy you should have stayed looking out for the Snitch. The chasers of your team are able to look after themselves very well. Miss Weasley, you should have stayed in position as well. You should have stayed more alert and looked where you were going. You took an action before thinking and obviously you have had your consequence hurt you and your fellow members. I hope that this will not be repeated in any other Hogwarts game and I will make this clear to the other teams as well. You are all dismissed now"

Ginny stayed back because she didn't want to her any remarks from anyone. She felt miserable more than before and waited until everyone was inside in the castle. She sighed heavily and put her hands in her pocket feeling something cold against her fingers. She picked out her pendant and for the first time realised how dependant she had become on it. Her feelings were being controlled. She needed it not only as a sense of security but it also gave her that confidence that she wouldn't have been to use if she was herself. Her mind was reeling events like a movie projector. First of all the night she wore the pendant, then breaking up with Terry, her confrontation with Malfoy in the Great Hall, slapping him, helping him and eventually ending up kissing him. Most of these events seemed to revolve around Malfoy. Getting angrier by the minute she started blaming Malfoy for everything. It was insane she was being stupid. She clutched her pendant and walked back to the castle.

Draco Malfoy quickly stepped out of the changing rooms. His victory against Gryffindor certainly meant a lot to him and he had to question Weasley as to why she blocked Potter, but he had to be careful not to show his true intentions. He still wanted to play her on the string. He sneaked behind a pillar in front of the castle doors waiting to catch hold of her. The door started opening slowly and he could make out it was her. No mistake in the flaming red hair. She started walking towards the staircase and Draco caught the exact odd expression on her face he had seen the night earlier. Before he could stop himself his curiosity made himself step out of his hiding place and ask her "What wrong?"

Ginny turned around and saw Malfoy. He's really being pathetic now, asking me what's wrong when he knows every bloody detail of it.

"What's wrong Malfoy! Alright I'll tell you what's wrong! It's you and your attitude is what's wrong! Can't you ever leave a person in peace? Does it always have to be smirking, teasing and hurting people all the time? Do you get some pleasure out of it? Because if you do then I was really mistaken in thinking you did it to keep your image but were actually a considerate person.

I now know for sure that you do this because it's become a habit for you, it's a trait in you now Malfoy! Cause harm! Pick out on people's weakness! Then make them look down on themselves!

Have you ever realised how many and how much people hate you because of it? You may be good at Potions but never better than Hermione, you may be good at Quidditch but never better than Harry! Do you know why you have never been able to prove yourself? Because you want things to be done your way by any means, even cheating which you very smartly showed today!

You never want to listen to people, your arrogance, you have an inability to give in to people and the list could go on forever and ever. Malfoy after listening to all of this you should really be ashamed of yourself but I guess there's no point in explaining it to you because you are probably beyond that stage already. But still here's a request. Take it or leave it. Please! Keep away from me for the next 4 detention periods and don't bother talking to me or making a scene while we happen to be at the same place because it will only make matters worse for yourself and I will just ignore you."

Ginny finally relaxed her breathing slowly as she had said so much so quickly and furiously. She turned around and kept walking back to the Gryffindor room not bothering to look back at Malfoy. When she reached her dormitory she opened her drawer and threw her pendant back in, promising herself that from tonight it was just another accessory to her collection.

**Authors Note:**: I know I have updated it after a very long time and I am really sorry for keeping you waiting. Its holidays for me now, so I can write more often. I have to thank to my recent reviewers because it all to their comments that have encouraged me to get off my back side and continue writing. So thx to all of you sooooo much. I also want to give credit to two of my friends who have helped me immensely with a further plot for the chapters. Siobhan and Wena Thank you Sooooo Much.

U Guys reading this keep reviewing!


	11. An Exchange of Stones

**Authors Note: Thanks to my recent reviewer, Alec. It was great to see your comment, well here's Chapter 11 for you all.**

Chapter 11

Draco stood by the staircase completely dumfounded by what Ginny Weasley had said to him a moment ago. Her voice was still reeling in his head.

"What _is_ wrong with that Weasley? She's either too scared to utter a single word or then completely off track she's too bold!"

He turned around and started walking towards the Slytherin Common Room he gave his password (Parseltongues) and walked inside to be greeted by a number of his team-mates.

"Way to go Malfoy!"

"You did fab today; don't give damn to what Madam Hooch says!"

"We won and the Gryffindors lost! And they lost badly!"

"Come on lets celebrate!"

"Yeah!" said Zabini Blaise. "How about we go and pick out some Gryflettes and prank them! Would really love to do it to Creevey but he'll probably be sulking out in his dorm."

Draco was just about to say 'Sure why not?', but then a voice echoed in his head,

'Do you actually get some pleasure out of it!'

Draco shook his head and said, "Naah, you guys go ahead, maybe next time"

He went upto his room and lied down on his bed. He thought to himself. I need to do something about this. I only wanted Weasley for some time pass but every word of hers, every expression she carries. It's affecting me. Draco turned around to lie on his stomach and closed his eyes but the next moment he could see Weasley. Her laughing, smiling, angry, cute. Draco furiously shouted in his pillow. "Go away Ginny! You are starting to annoy me" Before he knew it he was in deep sleep murmuring things in his sleep which he didn't remember the next day.

The day after the match was indeed quite a sullen one the Gryfinndors. Harry and Ron refused to speak to Ginny. Colin was gloomy but felt reassured after he kept shooting glances at Jennifer who smiled back at him. Hermione seemed to be as practical as ever

"Well, cheer up! Besides I'm sure it won't be long it you beat Slytherin in the next game After all its only a game."

"Hermione!" the whole team chorused except Ginny

She knew eyes were going to be on her for a while, but she didn't want to brood over it for too long. When the bell went for the first lesson she was the first one to get up and held her head high walking towards Transfiguration with Natalie along her side. She was the only person who trusted her decision and stuck be her side through every situation and was vice versa.

The pair of them were passing through the corridor when they spotted Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown giggling as usual, however when Ginny heard her name being mentioned she abruptly slowed down to hear what the conversation was about.

"Yeah, I know, now Ginny is going to put on a façade that nothings happening between her and Malfoy. I mean it just too obvious. Because they didn't want to be caught and cause an uproar they decided to create a series of event to show that they hate each other and then end up with 2 hours every day of the week, every evening by themselves so no one can disturb them.." started Parvati Patil but Lavender cut her off by adding her own presumptions.

"AND finally ends up helping him win the match. You see it all fits, they are definitely into something"

Ginny was sure that she had noted a hint of jealously in her voice. Parvati seems to have noticed it too as she replied by saying something that left Ginny flabbergasted and mouth opened.

"Well, any girl wouldn't mind having something going on with Malfoy. He's turned really good looking this year. All the seventh year girls agree that he is the sexiest guy in the school."

Natalie seemed to be watching Ginny's reaction so she just told her to ignore them and dragged her with difficultly towards Transfiguration. Ginny shrugged her off and shouted "Get off Nat! I can manage to go to lessons by myself. I'm not a three year old. I'm sick of being attached with Malfoy for everything"

"Well" Natalie started hesitantly " I am not saying that its your fault but due to circumstances you have ended up spending quite some time with him, without intending to of course" she added quickly as she saw Ginny's anger rise ," and I'm not sure if I should say this …."

"Just say it!"

"You have been spacing out a lot and personally I think you and Malfoy would look good together…."

Half an hour later Ginny was at the back of Transfiguration acrimoniously flicking her wand at the flower which was supposed to be turned into a guinea pig. But instead remained a flower pot which a lot of fur over it.

"Miss Weasley! You are not concentrating enough" Professor McGonagall's sharply commented

After Transfiguration she went to Divination with more bad omens and then to Astronomy in the evening. The students were supposed to plot early constellations on their charts. Before the end of the lesson Professor Sinatra came up to Ginny and spoke to her in a whisper.

"Ginny your detention is with me today you can leave your belongings here and quickly have your dinner and come back. The instructions will be left on the board as I will not be there to supervise. I've already informed Mr. Malfoy"

Ginny did exactly as she was told and left her belongings in the classroom. She headed down to the Great Hall for dinner and crossed Malfoy who she refused to look at. As normal she resumed her place between Colin and Natalie and started chatting soon forgetting about the Slytherin.

Malfoy was at his table looking at Ginny from time who was to busy having a pointless conversation with Creevey and WhatsatGirl. Whats wrong she doesn't even look at me! He sighed and started prodding his chicken with his fork.

"What's wrong Draco? A certain redhead on your mind?" an amusing voice asked him. He knew who that voice belonged to and immediately elbowed him in the ribs

"None of your concern Blaise." Zabini Blaise had been Draco Malfoy's close acquaintance ever since second year. The Slytherins knew this very well but it was still unknown to the rest of the school that Malfoy and Blaise shared similar traits and could trust each other without doubt.

"Well, it kinda is coz the whole schools been going on about you and the Weaslette having some kind of a thing. Although I wont go into details I just want to know whether it's true or not?"

"No, any other questions that you'd like to clear up"

"Just the last, would you like it to be true?" he asked in a neutral tone even though his eyes carried the mischief.

Draco just looked at him and smiled, "If and when I do, you'll be the first person to know."

Blaise nodded and went back to his dinner. Draco had had enough and somehow felt relieved so without drawing attention from anyone and especially Weasley he left for the Astronomy classroom.

Draco entered the classroom and took a look inside. Great no one about. He looked at the blackboard where he could see the instructions clearly left for him and Ginny. He stepped closer and read 'Create a chart of simple constellations for the first years to label. Think back to what you've done! Then clean out all the extra lenses kept on my desk; you may use magic if you wish as long as none of the lenses are broken. You are free to go once it's done'

"_Oh brother! That means 12 different constellations for each student! There are more than 50 students in the first year! This is gonna take a long time! And I'd better get over with this ASAP!"_

Draco turned around and noticed a bag and a robe on a desk at the back of the classroom. He looked around the classroom making sure no one was there and stepped towards the desk. Thick headed first years! To his surprise it was a girls robe and that too a girl in Gryffindor when he noticed the red and yellow badge on it. He picked up the robe and checked the collar for any name tag but didn't find any.

_Maybe there's something in the bag_. His hand opened zip of the bag and looked inside pulling out a Transfiguration Grade 6. This is a sixth's year bag and robe. He lifted the cover of the book and immediately knew who it belonged to.

Written in cursive black ink whether the following words**: This book belongs to Ginevra Weasley. If found please return it immediately to the Gryffindor tower.** Draco cursed and snapped the book shut_. Of all people why her!_ Draco threw the book back in the bag and was about to zip it back when he decided against it and put his hand in the bag again. Maybe he could find something interesting. The next thing he pulled out of the bag amazed him.

A pendant on a long piece of black thread and to its end was a red stone. It was blood red in a similar oval shape to his amulet but just with a difference of colour. How could Ginny own such a thing? Just to make sure he pulled out his own amulet from his neck and compared the two alongside each other. His amulet reflected the silver in the moonlight. Hers reflected gold. How on earth could this be happening? He was staring at the stones for a really long time and only the sounds of the footsteps behind the door brought him back into reality. The handle on the door was turning and Draco had very little time he quickly pushed the amulet into the bag and the other into his pocket the door opened and he swiftly zipped the bag and stepped away from the desk behind a wall which blocked him from sight.

Ginny had left as quickly as possible to the Astronomy Tower after the bell hoping she would be able to look though the telescope for some time. Ginny had left her telescope in a stationary position after class and rushed into the classroom. Malfoy was not here yet and her bag was still there. Good so she had some time to herself. Ginny stepped out into the night air and a pleasant feeling went through her which she hadn't felt for a long while. The purple and bluely clouds were hiding the darks spots of the moon which was gleaming in and out of them. The cool breeze relaxed her face and she untied her hair to get that same cool feeling through her hair. It felt extremely calming to her mind and body. She looked through the lenses and started getting lost into the stars.

Draco was Ginny rush out to the balcony and close her eyes. His eyes began darting her body, she stood her in a her knee length skirt exposing really shapely legs and a white shirt which had probably become too tight enhancing her bust and flat stomach. No wonder he never was able to notice before she was behind that baggy robe all the time. Her hair flowed behind her face and heavens she was smiling!

'God! She's breathtaking! Whaaaaaaa! No No No Draco! No weird thoughts ok!" he thought to himself and shook his head. Making sure he was extremely quiet he stepped behind her…..

Ginny was still lost in the stars but was brought back down in a jerk when a really sexy voice whispered into her ear "Enjoying the scenery hun?"

Ginny faced him and said "Its Ginny or Weasley. Never hun or babe or sweetheart or any other thing you like to call your playmates because I am not one of them"

"So you've caught up with the rumours as well" he replied coolly

"Yes and I'm sick of it!" she replied trying to keep the conversation as minimum as possible

"Well the most we can do is ignore it and also I wanted to tell you something after what you said last night"

"What?"

"I am sorry"

Ginny was shocked. He actually said it the three magic words. Draco Malfoy said, but I guess I can make him say it again

"Could you repeat that I didn't hear you the first time?"

"I said I am sorry!"

"Again, a little louder would help"

"MY GOD WOMAN! I SAID I'M SORRY I WAS BEING A PRAT. NOT YOUR FAULT OR ANYONES. I CANT HELP IT. ITS IN MY NATURE. I JUST WANTED YOU TO CALM DOWN. YOU LOOKED PRETTY BAD LAST NIGHT. NOW THAT YOU'VE GOT ME TO ADMIT IT, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I HOPE I HAVE _NOW_ CHANGED MY IMAGE TO _YOU_ AT LEAST!"

Draco stopped and looked at Ginny who was looking miserable again but out of nowhere went into a burst of giggles which turned into hysterical laughter until she was literally crying out of it

"Now what!"

"Has anyone told you how cute you look when you are genuinely frustrated?"

"No"

"Well, you do"

"Thanks. Now can we get some work done please?" he asked raising his eyebrows

Somehow to both if their surprises they had completed the charts fairly quickly without any further arguments and were on the verge of finishing the lenses as well. To Ginny's surprise Draco also knew quite a lot about Astronomy and was able to have an interesting conversation about the constellations and their movements through a period of one year with some really good feedbacks from him.

When Draco had finished cleaning his share of lenses he leaned back on his chair, stretching his legs, put his head back and closed his eyes. Ginny looked up at him as she had finished her lens as well and took in every detail of his body. Legs which looked long and athletic, muscular stomach with a torso which could be slightly broader but still suited him because of his height, neck was indeed perfect not too long or short , thin or too broad, his Adam's apple was sticking out though. Then a strong jaw line which led to perfectly firm yet full lips. A perfectly shaped nose with high cheekbones and then silvery gray eyes that are looking straight at me?

Ginny went pink and looked straight down not daring to look back up. 'He was looking at me all the time!'

Draco chuckled and bent forward so her face was close to his. "Ginny" She looked up, that was the first time he had said her name.

"You've got to admit. However we despite each other and throw comments at each other, _there is_ something between us" he waited for her reply so he asked again.

"Rite Ginny?"

Ginny dreaded this moment. _Oh God what should I say!_

"You just have to yes or no"

"I have to go"

"Huh"

"I just remembered. I promised Natalie that I would help her with Charms. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

Ginny picked up her things and left the classroom in a hurry. Whew that was close I need to speak to Natalie now things are going too far.

Back in classroom a startled Draco was left behind. I never should have brought that up. He sighed and got up ready to leave the classroom. Making sure everything was back in its place he closed the door of the room and started walking towards his Common Room. It was chilly outside at this time of night and Draco hands were cold. He put them in his pockets for some warmth and suddenly remembered his pendant and pulled it out. Draco eyes went wide he had accidentally put his pendant in his Ginny bag because the one he was holding up was blood red with golden streaks across it.

**Authors Note: Well what do you think? Was it ok? Please review.**


	12. An Exchange of Dreams

**Authors Note:** Thank you to my 4 reviewers** siriusndharryluvrr, WriterOfDragons, PP Ruffie** and **Professor Jaida**. Your reviewers meant a lot and I am trying to make the chapters longer since Chapter 10. Hopefully you will have noticed that. I am afraid this story will be coming to end really soon. Sobs But don't worry another story will spring back.

So for all of you here's Chapter 12

'_How could I be so stupid'_ Draco thought to himself as he lay in his four poster bed. '_I could have at least checked before placing it in my pocket! Ahh forget it!'_

He put his hand under his head and paused for a while. Then reluctantly he slid it under the pillow and pulled out Ginny's pendant. He stared at its stone again. '_It's so similar yet so different and unique in its own way. Just like Ginny…… **Just like Ginny! **Oh God not again!'_

He knew his actions weren't understandable but he felt comfortable that one of Ginny's possessions was with him. So he sat upright on his bed and tied it around his neck, knowing that it would be close to him. Smiling to himself without realising it, he fell asleep drifting to nowhere. Except that it was somewhere, however he didn't recognise the place, it felt familiar to him. He was feeling scared of what or who he didn't know yet. Another feeling began rising into him but it felt like he was being…….. being possessed. Draco looked around and could tell that he was in some sort of underground because the pillars and walls surrounding him were stony and he couldn't even see what was above him as it was at a great height.

Being more alert than usual he started walking straight ahead to see where it would lead him and suddenly felt a weight on his left arm. He looked down to find that he was carrying a black book it looked more like a diary to him.

_'Where did that come from!'_

As though meaning to do so he flung the book across where it fell by a pool of water and lay open. Draco stood transfixed; he didn't know where he was or how he had reached here.

'_Where did that diary come from? And why am I getting the feeling that I was not the only one who felt like throwing that book away?'_

His questions remained to himself because he knew this illusion or whatever he was seeing and feeling would give him knowledge of something he didn't know about. It seemed like a big jigsaw to him. So he stood, he waited looking at the diary and gasped. Ink was beginning to ooze out of the book and the shape of a human head was emerging from it. The hair was neatly trimmed showing that the person had black hair. A wide forehead came next which was followed by the nose, the neck, the torso, the limbs, until the whole figure of Tom Riddle stood in front of him. Somehow fear was rapidly building inside him. But why? He hadn't done anything wrong? The Dark Lord was defeated, then why fear?

Suddenly Tom Riddle spoke while looking straight at Draco. " You have brought me back Ginny, even though I am merely a memory I know you will successfully complete the task of making me real once again and obey my orders just the way you did with the others." He paused and smiled, it was a heartless smile which made Draco more nervous.

"For a Gryffindor, a mudblood lover you have indeed done very well by helping me open the Chamber of Secrets and why not? You didn't have anybody who would give you the attention and the care you needed which I of course provided." Now he spoke more quietly and Draco made sure he could hear every word.

"You biggest mistake Ginny was to trust me, depend on me but your biggest triumph will be you sacrifice, you death for my life"

Riddle started walking towards Draco and suddenly the jigsaw pieces started fitting together perfectly.

"Now don't worry! I won't harm you in any way, this will be just as peaceful as you are going to sleep except the fact that you will not wake up."

He reached out and touched Draco's forehead with his hand. Immediately Draco pulse started quickening, a pain shot through his head and felt that his head was going to explode when Riddle removed his hand. The pain was started to spread from his head to his body and Draco was on his knees. He felt his energy, his warmth and his life draining out of him. He wanted to scream and opened his mouth but no sound came out. He fell to the floor and blinked, watching his surroundings darken until his last image was of Tom Riddle looking at him smiling mockingly at him.

Draco sat up on his bed, breathing heavily. He was back in his dormitory and on his bed. It seemed like he was there all along. Slowly his breathing returned to normal, What he had just seen made him realise and understand Ginny Weasley much better.

* * *

**6th Year Girls Gryffindor Dormitory**

Ginny had reached the Common Room very quickly after leaving the Astronomy Tower. She headed straight to her dorm, as she knew that by now she must be flushing and if anyone caught her like that, especially her conceited prat of a brother then questions would be raised again. She walked inside and tossed her robe on her chair and kept her bag on the table. It was too early for her to go to bed so she decided to clear up her table instead, as it was in a usual mess. Ginny being the only girl in her family was very unorganised partly because of her older brothers influence and partly because she liked it that way. She wouldn't be allowed to use magic to even clean up her room at the Burrow, so she didn't have much choice here either. She started clearing up her spare scrolls and quills and emptied her bag. She felt her amulet at the bottom of her bag and pulled it out. Her expression immediately turned into one of utmost shock. Her stone was not tied to a black thread but to a fines silver chain and it was not her red stone at all instead it was an emerald green.

_'Some one must have put in here! But it doesn't make any sense.'_ How could her pendant get changed? How could anyone know that she owned one in the first place and how could a different one come in her bag. '_I didn't leave my bag attended today at all except….' _Ginny slapped her forehead – The Astronomy Tower.

She looked back at the stone and admired it. It was really beautiful; it was so similar to her own pendant. She slowly lifted it up to the moonlight '_Oh My God! Did it just flash a silver streak! Okay, now its way too similar to mine. But some aspects are still different. It's so unpredictable. Unpredictable like Draco….. No way! Its nothing like Draco, it's only a stone and now I'm blushing all over again! Argh! Damn you Draco… NOO Damn you Malfoy!'_

She kept the amulet on her table and picked up her towelling robe, a hot shower was just what she needed and headed towards the bathroom. After a while she padded back into her dorm, quickly changed into her pyjamas and climbed into her bed. Somehow sleep wasn't catching up with her so she picked up the amulet again and started lazily playing with it across her fingers. A thought struck to her and she picked up her small bedside mirror and placed it on her lap. Unclasping the amulet her out it around her neck and looked back at her reflection. Ginny eyes shone brightly and a smile reached her face. The green stone looked so good on her. It didn't even clash with her hair! Feeling happy with herself she kept the mirror back on the table, lay back on her bed and closed her eyes.

It was a beautiful day; Ginny was walking across a huge garden which seemed to be located at the back of a manor. She felt like a child running, climbing and jumping up the stairs which led her inside the manor. Ginny reached for the door, turned the handle and pushed inside. She walked across a long passageway as if she knew where she was going. Her footsteps were the only sounds that were echoing through the corridors until she heard a pair of angry voices. She quietly stepped up to the door which was slightly ajar and listening carefully.

"Lucius! You have to understand! What will you tell the society? Things have to be the way they are. Please be aware of this situation. I did not want you find out this way. I never told you for the past 8 years because I knew that if I did then you would harm him." Ginny could tell that this was a woman's voice who was pleading to Draco's father. She listened more carefully while the same voice continued

"You wouldn't have loved him for these years the way you have"

"And I regret doing so!" an angry voice barked back. No mistake. This was Lucius Malfoy speaking

"He's our son!"

"No. He's your son. Only your son. Draco is your illegimate son Narcissa. He's not my son!"

Immediately everything around Ginny was black and then she was thrown into a completely different scenario. She was in the same manor and the same room she had seen before with the same people. But Lucius Malfoy looked more different, more like the Lucius Malfoy 2 years ago. She looked could also see Narcissa Malfoy sitting on an armchair across her looking into the fireplace. Even though both of them were present in the same room, the atmosphere was very cold. Neither seemed to notice that the other existed. Ginny decided that she didn't want to stay in the room longer, but she didn't have any control over the form she was in. Suddenly she did rise from the chair she was sitting on and turned around heading for the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco's father commanded.

"Let him be" his mother replied back. "He's had enough of your attitude since he came back from 4th year. You don't let him do what he wants in peace! It's either check artefacts or fetch something from Knockturn Alley for you. You're treating him like a house elf!"

"I wasn't talking to you!" he shouted "You filthy …." he stopped and left the sentence incomplete.

Ginny was now facing them and felt an anger rise into her. How could he treat his wife like that? That's just insulting! Lucius Malfoy then looked straight at Ginny and started walking towards her.

"What are you standing around here for? Get out!"

But Ginny just stood where she was firmly and glared back at him. Lucius Malfoy's eyes were showing pure hatred even though his expression was unreadable. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. She could feel the pain he was forcefully causing on her. When he let go he said, "Come to my study at 10 tonight" Lucius Malfoy turned back and slammed the door into her face. Again as if she was seeing patchwork she was pulled back into the same dark atmosphere and then found herself outside a large oak door.

A voice told her to come and she did as she was told. Lucius Malfoy was sitting on his study desk and another man was there with him. He was broad, large man and strongly reminded her of Crabbe. She turned her attention back to Lucius Malfoy who had started to speak.

"Draco, I have decided that now it is time for you to prove yourself. The Dark Lord and his followers have to start preparing and face his opponent and defeat him." Ginny knew immediately who the opponent was and smiled to herself as their preparations were useless.

"It is high time that you show your loyalty to Him and maybe also prove that you are truly a Malfoy." At these words Lucius Malfoy's eyes scrutinized Ginny as if trying to make a deal with her.

"Do you have an answer ready? Will you be prepared to serve him and carry the mark?" Ginny's eyes widened, Draco was asked to be a Death Eater.

"Will you?" Lucius Malfoy asked again threateningly

Before she knew the answer, Ginny was again flashed into a different setting. She was lying on a large comfortable bed with green curtains around it. She was feeling really drowsy and felt as if she was just going to go to sleep, when she heard and loud slam. She got up quickly and looked at the door Lucius Malfoy had done it on purpose and was heading towards her. His hand pulled her hair forcefully and kicked her out of the bed. She cried out as she felt the pain in her stomach. Lucius Malfoy tilted her head back and looked at her.

"How dare you refuse? You will serve the Dark Lord! You have no choice do you understand" he said as he punched her in her face. She could feel a warm sensation coming from her mouth. It tasted like blood.

Lucius Malfoy then picked her picked her up by her throat and shouted at her. "Now I definitely know that you are no good. You aren't my blood. You aren't a Malfoy! God knows whose son you really are! Now I have to give you my identity and live with it!"

Ginny could see a shadow of someone behind Lucius Malfoy but couldn't recognise it because she only heard someone shouted Stupefy and the surrounding go back again. This time however she wasn't flashed into another place or another setting. She was back on her four poster bed and she was sitting upright. Her hand reached up to her face, there was no blood and she didn't feel any pain. She finally knew what Draco's answer was.

**Authors Note**: Okay what do you think! Please review! I'm already starting on my Chp 13 which will be the last chapter. But there will be an epilogue after that. So I am hoping for more reviews!


	13. Confessions

**Authors Note**: YES! This is it! It's my last chapter. Stops typing for a minute and wails over the keyboard But the epilogue will be coming up which also has a nice little twist in it. ;) My reviewers thank you soo much.

**Professor Jaida**: I am also a major Ginny and Draco fan. But I am also getting into Blaise Zabini watch out for him as well.

**Writer of Dragons:** Trust me there's gonna be a lot of physical contact in this chapter grins

**Siriusndharryluvrr:** I'm thinking of another plotline but I will not reveal it yet!

**Blackfox360:** Yes I know I re-read my whole story (yes I am sad that way) and I did find a lottt of mistakes and some paragraphs didn't make sense at all. I shall keep it in mind to spell check a lot!

Well now let's get on with Chapter 13 then

**The morning after**

Albus Dumbledore sat in the middle of the staff at breakfast and looked down at his students. Two of them in particular. On the Slytherin table the young Malfoy seemed to be glancing at the youngest Weasley. Interesting. And Miss Weasley seemed to smile back. His eyes switched to their accomplices. The young Miss McDonald was enjoying the scene herself and kept switching back to her conversation to Mr Creevey and Mr Zabini seemed to be sniggering in his porridge. He also found the scene hilarious apparently. Dumbledore chuckled to himself and thought 'Things are finally looking up. This could just be a beginning of ending the rivalries' He made a mental note to himself to confirm one of his suspicions and went back humming to himself while staring at the ceiling.

Once the bell for the first lesson was given, Ginny slowed her movements deliberately so that she could get a chance to speak to Malfoy now that she knew the amulet belonged to him.

'_I don't care even if kept it in my bag on purpose. After last night I seem to know Malfoy more, as if I bonded with him at some level. The visions last night were his memories, a part of him that he probably wouldn't unleash to anyone easily. But I saw what he saw; felt what he felt and now sympathy is like the last feeling for him. It's like I want to be by side whatever he goes through. Lucius Malfoy might have accepted him just to keep his pride and honour in the family but his unloved expressions clearly showed his feelings. I know now why he is the way he is. His attitude is not in his nature its only to please his father … well so-called father to prove him that he's truly a Malfoy. But a part of me is also glad that he refused to be Death Eater. I have to return his amulet to him and speak to him about this. Probably confess my feelings as well, I hope he understands. That's all I hope for.'_

She heaved her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the Great Hall but Draco was nowhere to be seen. She went through most of the corridors to get to her lessons but still couldn't find him. Disappointed she entered History of Magic, hoping she would catch a glimpse of him though the day, but still no Malfoy. It was as if he had disappeared from the castle. Well at least there was the detention and would be more comfortable with him them.

So that evening she left for Herbology to find Professor Sprout but was surprised to find Professor McGonagall accompanying her.

"Miss Weasley, you'll be glad to hear that you will not have to carry out the week's detention" Ginny opened her mouth to say something but the Professor raised her hand to silence her. Apparently she had not finished.

"I shall not answer as to why or so but I'll only say that I'm being fair. Please return to your Common Room and carry on with your daily tasks please."

Confused Ginny left the greenhouses and reached the Gryffindor Common Room. When she had said the password and stepped inside, Natalie was rushing towards her quickly.

"Ginny! Come over here! It's really urgent!" she shouted. Then she raised her hand to her face and mouthed "It's about Malfoy"

Ginny quickly strided over to her and pulled her towards a corner of the room. Making sure the gossiping cats aka Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown weren't about they talked quietly.

"What is it?" Ginny asked desperately

"I heard that Zabini guy tell Parkinson when I was coming up here. Malfoy left Hogwarts this morning after breakfast" she said quickly but was carefully looking at Ginny's expression expecting a reaction. But Ginny just sat there looking back at Natalie thinking over what she had just told her as if persuading her mind to register it.

'_I don't believe it. He's gone'_

She quickly stood up and asked Natalie, "Where did you see Zabini and Parkinson when you heard this?"

"By the potions dungeons, that's what I had last… hey Gin! Where are you going?"

"Where do you think!" Ginny shouted back as she pushed past two first years and ran to the potions dungeons. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see where she was going and was bought back to reality when she collided with someone's chest. She looked up into the electric blue eyes of Zabini Blaise peering down at her. Without thinking she asked "Where's Malfoy Blaise?"

Blaise just stared at her hard and asked. "How is it any of your concern Weasley?"

Ginny burst out without realising that this guy who was more nearly as tall as her but more dominant could shut her up easily but she shouted back glaring at him.

"IT IS every damn concern of mine! Do you get that Zabini! He can't just walk away from me and… and I have to speak to him… He's got no idea of what he's done and where he's left me. It's every damn concern of mine and I'm not gonna move an inch or let you move either until you tell me where he is! Do you understand!"

Ginny did not realise that she had started crying, making Blaise's robes drenched with her tears. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand and looked up at him hopefully.

"I am sorry Weasley. But he's gone back to Malfoy Manor for some reason and I can assure you that there's a slim chance of him coming back. He said so himself."

"But …all of a sudden"

"I don't know why. No point in asking me. I suggest that whatever happened between the two of you keep it to yourself"

With that he brushed past her heading towards his own dorm. _'He doesn't care'_, Ginny thought to herself _'He didn't even bother telling me?' _

As if on cue Blaise turned back and said, "Weasley don't think he doesn't care. Even if he doesn't say it, I know him well. He will see you once again but when I can't say." This time Blaise's face and voice had both softened; turning back to his destination he left Ginny in the dungeons alone.

"How can these Slytherins have a dual personality is beyond me" Ginny said to herself shaking her head.

* * *

It had been three weeks after Malfoy had left Hogwarts. Ginny had been in her dorm most of the time. She didn't feel like doing much activity, even Quidditch seemed less entertaining to her now! Her daily itenary had turned into Dorm-Common Room- Breakfast- Lessons- Dinner- Common Room – Dorm. This seemed to be worrying Ron and her friends. His attitude was more brotherly to her now and he didn't even ask what was wrong, he had left the job to Natalie to cheer her up and that seemed to be on top of her agenda everyday.

"Ginny! C'mon! Get up!" Natalie pleaded with her on the bed

"Come on! I thought you hated Malfoy! How come there's a change in you attitude now, huh?"

"Ithouhgcknoloo!" a muffled voice replied back

"Ginny get off the bed!"

Ginny lifted her head off her pillow and repeated herself, "I said I thought so too but I guess I was wrong"

"Listen Gin, just because he's gone doesn't been you become over dramatic and lock yourself up away from everyone else. I'm pretty sure Malfoy would have found it pathetic" she said amused

"Nat! I don't care what he thinks! I still haven't forgiven him for going away like that like a prat."

"Gin, it's high time you now clear your head from Malfoy and start thinking about the Weird sister's concert! And you promised we'd go shopping together. Come on, please?" Natalie pouted her lips and made a puppy dog face

Ginny laughed out and said, "Alright! You know I always give in to that face Nat. We'll go to the Hogsmeade morning trip and them come back and get ready for the evening .OK?"

"YAY! Okay you get ready fast. Colin will be joining us as well."

By noon Ginny was into Hogsmeade and she was being dragged into every shop possible. They stopped by the Madam Malkins Extra shop. Natalie dragged Ginny in there too deciding that this was the best place to buy clothes, while Colin decided to go to Zonkos. After 2 hours both of them emerged out of the shop carrying a large bag in each hand. They stepped inside Zonkos which was crowded as usual and spotted Colin. He waved to them and came over giving them a crazed look.

"Did you buy the whole shop or something?" he asked playfully

"Shut up Colin" the girls said unison.

And finally the evening arrived; Natalie had told Ginny that she would meet her in the Common Room. Ginny nodded and headed to her dorm hoping that the shower would be empty so that she could freshen up and take her time getting ready. After her shower quickly changed into her new clothes which she had bought with her money she had received from the twins for her birthday. Ginny had bought a pair of hipster jeans which were faded blue in colour. Along with those she also bought a dark green sleeveless top which was turtle necked and exposed her midriff. She decided to carry her denim jacket as well as she thought it could get chilly and it went well with her jeans anyway.

Facing the mirror she thought what she could do with her hair. It had been down for too long, so she pulled all her hair away from her face and tied it back to a high ponytail at the back of her head. A few tendrils were sticking out but she didn't give it great attention, it hadn't changed her appearance much. She wanted to look just as casual and be as comfortable as possible. She gave herself one more check in mirror but wasn't satisfied, she felt something was amiss. She walked over to her bed and opened her bedside drawer pulling out Draco's amulet and put it around her neck. Glancing back at the mirror she thought to herself, _'Yes. This is much better' _

Natalie as promised was waiting in the Common Room. "Ginny! You look awesome! Oh and I love that pendant, you get that from Hogsmeade?"

"Oh thanks and no a friend gave it to me" she replied

Natalie was also looking completely different. Her dark shoulder length was now straight framing her face. She had decided to go for a mango coloured halter neck so that it enhanced he olive skin and was wearing a denim skirt which went just above her knees with black snow boots.

"I wish I had more of such friends. It really suits you."

They climbed out of the portrait hole together and climbed down the staircase where they met a gawking Colin and he wasn't the only one. Every boy attached to detached were giving them positive looks. Some even came up to them to ask if they had dates! But most surprising of all some Slytherins were also moving to get a better look.

"Ladies you look lovely as ever, oh and I said Jennifer could join us hope you don't mind" Colin said grinning.

"Course not"

It had been decided that the students would reach Hogsmeade by the Hogwarts train. Ginny, Colin, Natalie, Jennifer, Seamus and Dean and some other friends had joined in to a compartment for themselves. Ginny who usually would have loved to join into the conversation of Weird Sisters history and Quidditch just leaned out of the window looking outside. After a while she excused herself saying that she had to go to the loo left their cabin and reached the end of the compartment to find a cabin for herself. She quickly found one and locking the door; she sat by the window seat looking out. She could see the castle quite a far way behind while the dark streams and mountains took over. She looked up at the stars again; they always gave her a peaceful moment. But she didn't hear that faint pop of someone apparating behind her, she didn't hear when that same being sat right behind her. But she didn't smell that same cologne, she did feel the same warm breath on her neck and she did recognise that same voice.

"Enjoying the scenery hun?" Ginny spun around so quickly that she hit Draco in his ribs knocking him aside.

"OW! Didn't know you could fight dirty like your brothers as well"

Ginny mumbled an apology to him and helped him sit up on his seat again. Then she turned around and said, "It was an accident, besides you deserved it"

"Oh did I?" he asked sarcastically

"Yes. You left without saying anything!" Ginny shouted as she grabbed his shirt's collar threatening him.

"I wasn't aware I needed your permission to quit" Draco replied in a cool voice.

Ginny let go of him and became quieter taking in his appearance more carefully. He was wearing denim jeans with a half sleeved black shirt which showed his trained arms very clearly. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone and Ginny thought to herself that he did look… sexy. Trying to get her head clear of question asked him quietly.

"Why did you leave?"

"Umm I had… some family problems" he said hesitantly

"Your Dad" It wasn't a question it was a statement that Ginny had passed.

Draco turned his head to face her, trying not to show his shock. "Who… I mean how did you find out?"

Ginny just smiled and recited the whole story. She knew Draco was listening to every word of hers carefully but kept his head down all the time, he didn't want to show his face, to let her know that he was hurt about his past.

"Last thing I remember is someone stunning your father even though I don't know who it was"

"It was my mother." Draco said slowly after pause. "If she hadn't turned up there and then, that night would probably have been my last. I think dad... I mean Lucius would have beaten me to death. Me and my mom immediately left Malfoy Manor that night and went into hiding. We have a certain secret keeper but I can't let you into that right now. I left Hogwarts because I was taking mom back to France to her family. Everything is now settled and I think I will be going to Durmstrang now and finish my school there. But I'll be honest… yes Ginny I am being honest for once" he said as he saw Ginny raise her eyebrows, "You weren't the only one with these visions"

Time passed by as Draco started explaining how he found the pendant and how accidentally they had got changed and his own part of the story of his visions. They were now passing some houses, so they probably will be reaching Hogsmeade soon.

"There's one thing I don't understand" Ginny said once Draco had finished his story. "These pendants or amulets or whatever they are. I mean they aren't exactly holding special powers and they aren't like a Pensieve either. It different and rare, its too much of irony to think that both of ended up with this."

"I don't" Draco smiled "These necklaces might have bought us closer emotionally but maybe it just doesn't end there." He grinned and asked Ginny suddenly, "You still haven't answered my question Weasel"

"What?" she said trying to remember what he had asked "Oh yes I just love looking up there at the stars. It's a lovely night and I was enjoying the scenery befre you came up behind me…."

Draco looked away hopelessly "Thick headed girl" he muttered to himself shaking his head. He reached for his wand inside his pocket and perfomed a non verbal spell so that the shutters of the cabin were closed and no one could peer inside. He turned Ginny around to himself who was now looking annoyed.

"What now!"

Draco moved in closer and took her chin between his forefinger and thumb. Gently he brushed his lips across hers making her stiffen slightly.

"I meant that there is definitely some attraction between us besides the emotional relationship." He spoke in a whisper as he backed away and looked into her brown eyes. "This time there's no excuse for you to go away without an answer"

Ginny looked at her knees for a moment and smiled devilishly. She raised her head and turned around to look him. Swiftly she reached for his shirt's collar and pulling a surprised Draco towards her she kissed him on his mouth passionately. She placed one of her hands on his shoulder while the other ran through his soft hair. Draco was taken aback completely but he let her carry on. His hand slid across her slim waist and he pulled her on his lap. He wasn't going to let her take control of him so easily. Draco pulled back from her soft lips and started placing kisses from her face to her throat. A shocked gasp escaped Ginny's lips when he bit her and pulled her mouth back to his. This was definitely going to be one long train to Hogsmeade.

**Back at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's Office**

"I knew you should have been the reason behind of this" Dumbledore said amusingly

Annette Malfoy, Lucius's mother and Draco's grandmother was smiling back. "So you found out"

"Yes and no. I knew you had an unexplainable talent at charms but I do not know what charm you have performed on my two students, one of them being your grandson."

"Well I didn't perform a charm on them. It was on objects actually, the two amulets that had been created in memory of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. I knew you of all people would figure out sooner or later. Oh very clever indeed! Well I explain the whole thing briefly then. I knew Narcissa made a mistake when she got pregnant with Draco. I liked her more than my son because he was more after his father's trait and Narcissa was the only one who could stabilise him. I also knew Lucius would never accept a child that wasn't his own when he would find out. So at a fairly early age I gave Draco the one of the amulets. You correctly guessed it; I did place a charm on it in which his worst memories and feelings could be stored. The exact charm was put on the other amulet and I gave it to another interesting girl who got my eye. I found out a few details about her from here and there, Lucius told me of her involvement in the Chamber of Secrets and I knew that she needed this amulet. I hoped that her memories and feelings could match Draco's, so I disguised myself and sold it to her. The plan went exactly as I wanted the pendants did get exchanged and the two of them have emotionally bonded. But I am guessing that before the exchange there might have been something else between them"

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Albus, do you think I agreed to see you so easily because I wanted to explain all of this. My grandson told me that he wanted to come back to England as well too… err sort things out as he put it"

"Ahh. Youth is indeed a wonderful time in our lives" he chuckled as she offered Annette Malfoy a sherbet lemon.

**Meanwhile in the Hogwarts train.**

Neither Draco nor Ginny had realised how long they were entangled until the train came to an abrupt stop. By now Ginny was on top of Draco who has fallen off his seat and was lying on the floor. His hands were caressing her back, waist and hips and he had his shirt completely unbuttoned. Ginny stopped and took a while to digest the whole scene in front of her. Sheepishly she sat back on her seat and started arranging herself properly. Draco then got up and sat next to her, reaching for his shirt when Ginny slapped his hand away and started buttoning up his shirt as if she felt she had bought him to such a state so she might as well dress him up properly.

Slowly she spoke, "Well I don't think I needed to say anything. My answer should be pretty clear by now" She started grinning while paying full attention to Draco's shirt.

Snickering Draco replied back "Yea... Your actions definitely said more than any words"

Rolling her eyes she finished buttoning Draco's shirt, got up and raised her wand pointing at the door. "Alohomora" Once at the door she turned back and said. "Aren't you coming?"

"No. I can't let the other Slytherins see me. They'll inform my dad immediately"

"Well, when will you come back!" she asked stepping away from the door. Somehow the concert seemed to be erasing from her mind.

"I don't know. I probably wont for some years." He said looking guilty. He hated hurting Ginny.

"Oh right. So I guess this is it? The end of Ginny Weasley's scandalous time with Draco Malfoy"

"Na uh" Draco said shaking his head while staring at her. "I already told you its not the end" He stood up and pulled her towards him, she placed her head on his cheat and listened to his heartbeat.

"Will you owl me?" Ginny asked suddenly

"Like you need to ask. Besides we have our souvenirs to remember this" Ginny looked up to see him tapping her red pendant around his neck. How did she not notice that? "So you got a concert to go to right?" he asked suddenly. Ginny paused for a while and locked the door again behind her. Pushing Draco back to his seat again, she sat on top of him again and grinned cheekily.

"Somehow that doesn't seem important anymore" she said huskily and captured his lips to her own. Draco smiled to himself and thought, this was a side of Ginny Weasley he looked forward to in the future.

**Authors Note: YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Finished! I have also finished writing the epilogue! You guys out there thanks for reading. And Keeep Reviewing!**


	14. Epilogue

**Authors Note: You people thank you soooo much. I love the reviews. I am thinking of another story if you have any hints or suggestions they are all welcome at and I will make sure of putting you up to credit! For now though here's the Epilogue for Forces of Nature**

**Epilogue**

Draco had left England the same night and within a few days Ginny had become more of herself. She had started preparing for her NEWTS and kept helping Natalie with her OWLS. She had heard from Draco every now and then but kept their secret to themselves oh except of course Natalie who had guessed the reason for Ginny actually missing the concert and knew a few details. Ginny Weasley soon finished her seventh year successfully and returned to the Burrow to start building up a career.

* * *

**6 years later – Somewhere in Southern France**

Draco Malfoy looked at the girl in his arms. Her long red hair matched her fiery personality. Her creamy complexion had changed to a light honey colour. The sun had given her a fantastic tan. His eyes raked over her taking in every detail. All of a sudden she opened her left eye and chuckled "Enjoying the scenery hun?"

"Shut up Gin" he pulled her closer promising never to let her go. They were inside a luxurious chalet which was situated at the back of Narcissa Malfoy's ancestor's house. Ginny and Draco spent most of their time here as if it was their own home.

"You know I still cant believe your mother allowed you to come here, especially when she knew that you'll be staying with me. I wonder what you brother's reaction must have been" Draco smirked.

"He didn't seem to take it very well" Ginny laughed to herself as she thought back to the number of times Ron had sworn at Malfoy calling him a variety of names and how his sister could betray him and everyone else.

"But he gave in" Obviously. Ron didn't stand a chance when Mrs Weasley had made the final decision. "Somehow she belives that you've turned into a new leaf although I still have my doubts.

All of a sudden Draco sat upright and asked her seriously "Have you passed on your amulet to anyone else?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yep"

"Do you think they'll ever get exchanged?" Ginny asked

* * *

**Back in England – Ministry of Magic – Department of Dark Artifacts**

Zabini Blaise entered his office ad sat down at his desk. "Accio mail" he shouted as he lazily pointed his wand to a drawer containing a scrolls and parchments. He reached out his hand and caught hold of a parcel that was zooming towards him. He threw the rest of the mail on his desk and started opening the wrapping of the small rectangular box. Once he opened the lid he looked inside and found a velvet pouch his hand carefully slid inside and pulled out a red stone which was tied to a black thread. Looking back at the box he saw a small note and picked it quickly scanning through it.

_To a good friend,_

_A special gift that you will fins most helpful in your future. How's the ministry back there? Take care of yourself_

_-Draco_

_P.S: - Ditch Parkinson she's no good. You'll get someone better._

Blaise raised his eyebrows at the last statement and grinned thinking to himself. _'Maybe he's right. About time I ditch her'

* * *

_

**Meanwhile – Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts**

'I owe Ginny's dad one. Who could have thought I would end up being the head of this department. Well I sure wont let him or Ginny down"

A witch entered the young woman's office and said "Miss McDonald an owl just delivered this package a few moments ago. I had it checked and its jink and curse free."

"Thank you Monica" she said as she picked up the small box. Once she had removed the packaging, she gave out a low whistle. Inside was the same pendant that she had once complimented Ginny on.

"Oh Gin!" she looked at the stone, which was green in colour and was held up to a sliver chain. Looking back she saw a note inside and hastily kept the pendant inside with one hand while picking up the note with the other. She unfolded and read it.

_Hey Nat,_

_Missing you soo much! It's great here in France although I can't tell you where exactly. You should come over you'll really enjoy it. Now you know that you do have lucky friends who care about you. I knew you'd like this. So what are you upto? Got over Dean yet? Don't worry I'm sure you'll find the right guy. There should be plenty in the ministry. ;) _

_Speak to you soon _

_Love Ginny_

_P.S:-I think you can come over here for during the summer break, Draco's inviting one of his friends as well although I can't remember the name, and maybe you two could hook up?"_

Hmm. Yes I could go over and there are some young good looking guys in the Ministry especially the Head of Dark Artifacts. Natalie McDonald smiled at herself for being so picky and went back to her usual itenary.

* * *

"Do you think they'll get exchanged?" Ginny asked 

"Well I hope they do" Draco said as he placed his chin on Ginny's shoulder and kissed her lightly.

"They did with us didn't they? Well the pendants will do they job once they get exchanged. The rest we'll have to leave to the forces of nature"

**Authors Note: - TADAAAAA! And there you go. What do you think? Another story maybe about who, when, where and what genre? The reviewers can have their say; I shall just write and then keep on waiting for reviews. Until then BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Waves frantically and falls off the chair **


End file.
